


Happy Birthday, Sarah Jane

by Hotspur



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Birthday Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Jane's birthday is coming up, and Luke has some plans for his mum's celebration. Not everything goes according to plan, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Sarah Jane

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Elisabeth Sladen's birthday this year. Happy birthday to the beautiful and brave lady who brought our Sarah Jane to life. We miss you.

"C'mon, we've got to hide. Adric, help me here!"

"No. Talk to Jamie."

"Why? New beasties?"

"No, it's Mum's birthday."

"Uh, Luke, why are you and Jamie behind the couch?"

"It's Miss Sarah Jane's birthdae."

"Okay. Well, your mum will be home any minute."

"I know! That's why we're hiding. Right Jami- where'd he go?"

"Och, sorry. I'm gettin' a sandwich."

"So are you going to help me, Jenny?"

"What do you need help with?"

"Surprising Mum."

"Nothing surprises your Mum."

"I know, that's why I've planned it all. I had to shut K-9 in the cupboard so he wouldn't tell her."

"So why d' y' want t' surprise Miss Sarah?"

"It's what people do, right? Surprise people for birthdays?"

"Yeah, sometimes. Someone's coming!"

"Luke? Jenny? Jamie? Anyone home? Please don't tell me you left Turlough alone..."

"Hi mum!"

"Did you have a good day, sweetie?"

"Yeah! Hey, come into the living room for a moment."

"Okay, I have to put these groceries away."

"Don't go in the kitchen! Just take a second!"

"What did you kids do now... Oh, hello, Jamie! Have a good day- why are you crouching behind the couch and eating a sandwich?"

"Umm..."

"Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday, Mum!"

"Oh, kids!"

"'Scuse me! Coming through! Turlough, hold onto your side!"

"Ace! Turlough! A cake!"

"Yup, Luke's well good. Told us your favorite and everything."

"Just don't go in the kitchen. Really."

"Turlough, shut up!"

"This certainly is a surprise! Thank you all! ...What's that banging?"

"Oh, I forgot to let K-9 out of the cupboard! Sorry, boy!"

"I request that Mistress has a happy birthday."

"Thank you, K-9!"

Knock knock knock

"Someone else? Who else did you invite, Luke?"

"Uh, no one, it was just you, me, mum, Adric, Jamie, Ace, and Turlough. Maria's at her mum's..."

"I'll get the door. Maybe it's Uncle Jack."

"Hi, is Sarah Jane-"

"Daddy!"

"Hello, Jenny, sweetheart!"

"Mum! Get in here!"

"Sorry, I was getting more soda with Ad-"

"Hello, Sarah Jane."

"Doctor!"

"Happy birthday, Miss Smith."

"You remembered!"

"I could never forget."


End file.
